Episodes
Episode ep. 1. When James and Spanky are born Paul has to learn that having Baby brothers is hard. Meanwhile the two new baby brothers are building a machine that will let them talk and walk but when they shoot it, it goes to a satalite and makes all born baby's to walk and talk. Two baby's are born in a milatary base during a war when they are born they see a beam that allows them to talk (The one spanky built)and walk they name them selfs Kyle and Fletcher. They arm them selfs with guns and go ahhhhhhhhh after that they run in to the new born baby from the next room named Ben he says follow me but he tricked them and tied them to a pillar in a locked room. The two told each other that we should just strugle so they do and they escape. Ep.2. When James eats his first he goes crazy for more so his sister Aliya gives him one every day but on the 13th day she runs out so she gives him a peanut eraser that she has he find out she was lying so he goes to bother his Dad (Jake) but when it reachs night he sneeks in too his Dads room and scares him bie saying peanut. Meanwhile spanky helps paul look cool. One day a baby named Joe and his family are moving well he's packing he gets stuck in a box well his parents think hes hideing in the back of a car his mom and dad drive away with out knowing he's still in the old home.When he gets out its night and he says "daddy can you change my boom boom". Ep.3: When James and Spanky meet there new neighbors Googy, Chain , Cole and Lindsay with Paul and Aliya. They find out there new neighbors are more than rich there evil. At first Paul becomes friends with Cole and after he and his family lock his brothers and sisters in there under ground base. Googy and Chain help them out but Chain turns on them and puts them in the kill room where Paul nearly sufacates. Aliya hacks the lock and they escape the Pants under ground lare. Ep.4: After escaping the underground lare James tries being a Ninja, James first tells Spanky he's mad then he get's a box that he calls Jacks still trapped in a box. Spanky screams when he sees it (because he saw a movie) Spanky tells James him to jump off a cliff James says "No i will not!' then the box pops open with a knife they both scream then James says "We got weapons!" Then they fight then they take a nap they wake up in the morning and James randomy hypnotises him self and then he fights it he just sits on it but then it brakes James sneaks out of the house and swings on a rope swing he smashs in to a wall he says plan 2 he builds a teleporting devise witch randomly works james ends up at the party Paul sneaks to he stands up on the chocolate fointain and rips of his shirt and says party in the house paul relises him and puts him with his friends James thinks the little baby is weird because all he says is lalala baby James names him The LaLaLa Baby the lalala babys brother speaks normal james tells him "im gonna teach him how to talk" James turns back around and the lalala baby punchs him out the window and then it ends